Up the mountain
by Scintillula
Summary: Everythings changing, and one little Pokemon dares to climb to the top of a foreboding mountain. But what he finds when he gets there is not what was expected...


**Hey this is the first story I posted here so tell what you think.**

Up the mountain you climb, going where it feels as though no one has gone there before you. That you are alone, must face this alone, and that no one else has ever been through the climb. But you go there to be where others have been, were some still are, and yet you feel alone. Alone, that would be a nice change, only a little way down there was far too many, and more seemed to come every day.

Hiding in crevices between the rocks from the ones you fear, some with good reason and others because you fear what they might do. What might happen. They have strong arms and muscular tails. They burn with fire and are made of rock. So you wait in terrified silence until they pass and only then can you press on. Once at the top you know the great ones will protect you and tell you their secret. For the others down far below have told you so, and what reason would they have to lie? They say if a small one can survive climbing the endless mountain, the great ones will give them a new name. That they will make you one of them. At the foot of the mountain their were many others to compete with, and some who you liked, but no one was close to anyone there... And so you will make the climb alone.

You scrabble blindly at the rocks; your small stubby hands are no good at trying to get higher, away from the madness and pain that emanates from below. It is your birthplace, and lately all you wanted was to get away. But here, all the food has already been eaten and picked over, water becomes harder to find every day. The pink fairies, usually so nonchalant, guard the water. You have heard of their strange ceremonies that worship the stars and make Cleffa come from the moon. They eye you with suspicion, but never attack. It is the fighting types that are most violent and go looking for a battle, many times you have been attacked when you are asleep by one, and some who travel in pairs or groups for protection.

No one is there to protect you.

One dreary day as you are climbing you see another of your kin, and hide so as not to be noticed. Sliding down the mountain, how backwards this seems to you. If you were at the top why then go back down the mountain? Down there things are so much worse, so much harder. You fight over anything, and there is no space. The water is fouled and you can only find scraps left over by the bigger and stronger of your brothers and sisters. In the center there are so many kinds of Pokemon, it makes your head spin to think of them all. Most live in the caves, which you try to avoid, some drink blood and others eat metals. They are so strange and varied, you do not think you could ever get along or understand them.

Shaking your head you turn and face upwards, towards the sky. A dark shape comes past, flying level with the clouds. It swoops into a dive and disappears from sight. How free, how great that must feel to be able to fly. Fly, to be able to fly away, or to fly towards a place, it would not matter. You would be perfectly free in the sky, with no Earth to hold you down. To bind you to where you already are, to make you stay trapped there forever. It's not that way in the sky, but you cannot go there, and remain bound to the Earth.

Perhaps one day…

You turn and still climb up the mountain. Way, way up and after so many days that the world spins and so many nights that you cannot sleep for fear of predators, you arrive at the top of the mountain. You are there because you dared take the climb. And now, looking down; you remember the chaos of below. The tense, impatient atmosphere in the center. The other of you kin who slid back down the mountain. The top is empty, completely still, and no one is here. Then you realize why, and slide back down the mountain.

But you are too late. A shadow appears, the most menacing of them all. You hear spoken words that hold no meaning, see a blinding light and are enveloped in an even larger shadow. Incredibly hot fire burns you, and trying to fight back you let out small flames of your own, but it does no good. This opponent is well feed, far bigger and stronger then yourself. You realise you stand no chance as you feel intense pain from the fire.

Pain, there is so much, you can't see, and then the world turns black and you feel the soothing comfort of the trap that will make you a slave. A slave, always to fight, never to be free of your human master. It is your worst fear. You try to fight it, but you are weak, and so tired. And as the world lapses into blackness, you hear the human's voice. "Hello Bagon,... how would you like to be able to fly?"

**So how was it? Not so long, and it didn't come out the way I expected, but I still like it. Did you know what Pokemon it was? I think it was obvious. Leave a review if you feel like it, I'm not going to beg for one. I appreciate constructive criticism but I don't want to get flamed. This may be my first story but I have a lot to learn so don't hold back, just don't be overly rude. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it alright enough.**


End file.
